Ever After High: School of Fairytales
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: For many years the Royals have thought Rebels had gone poof. But, Raven and her friends-her Rebel friends-have not. But, there is one who wrote that she was sick of granting only 3 wishes and grants 15. Nobody knows where she went-until now.
1. Chapter 1

In the wonderlandiful world of Ever After High, lived the fabulous Royals and Rebels. As you may know, the Royals and the Rebels have been arguing for centuries. Two have been arguing ever since she didn't sign the Storybook of Legends: Apple White and Raven Queen. For those who need a recap, Apple White is the daughter of Snow White and is a Royal who wants to live happily ever after someday but is "screwed" because of Raven's refusal to sign and be the next Evil Queen.

"She will never understand that I am not evil." Raven said with a sigh, "She still wants me to give her the poison apple so that she can die-er fall asleep until Daring finds her and kisses her."

"Raven!" Apple said in a sing-song like voice that morning. "Good morning, Apple." Raven replied, getting off of her black and purple bed. Apple smiled and replied, "Good morning, Raven! Isn't today just wonderlandiful?" Raven nodded as Apple got ready in front of her magic mirror"

"Hey, Apple, I've been meaning to ask you something." Raven finally spoke. Apple smiled, "Ask me anything, Raven." She said. "Whatever after happened to-um-you know-Jeannie Lamp?"

Apple White gasped. "Raven, you should never..." She said. Raven looked at her friend, uninterested. "I've heard a lot about her. She was said to go 'poof' but I never really believed in that stuff. If none of us have gone 'poof' yet as you say, why haven't I ever seen her?" She stopped for a little bit, then began talking, "I was thinking you maybe knew where she was-or maybe your magic mirror."

Apple didn't know how to respond. She had just gotten all ready and didn't really hexpect to talk about Jeannie Lamp. But, she guessed she had to. To help someone in her story-even if she secretly wanted them to follow their destiny like they're supposed to do.

She sighed and turned to her magic mirror in despair. "Magic mirror," Apple said, "What happened to Jeannie Lamp? Where is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You will find Jeannie Lamp at the School of Fairytales." Replied Apple's magic mirror. "School of Fairytales?" Apple was puzzled. "I've never heard of it."

"The School of Fairytales is where fairytales go after they have rewritten their destiny." The Mirror replied, "She has already rewritten it for herself, therefore the Storybook of Legends has it under her name."

"I won't stay at Ever After High?" Raven asked. "Raven, you haven't gone 'poof' yet, so you're in good shape." Apple reassured her, "But, Jeannie…"

"She went poof." Raven said, "I know." The girls then heard a knock on the door of their dorm room.

"I'll get it!" Apple chirped, seeing Maddie at the door.

Apple smiled and said, "Hello, Maddie! Raven is right over there!"

Maddie approached her best friend forever after. "Why the long face, Raven?" she asked, holding out a cup of tea, "Care for some tea?" "I'm worried about somebody." Raven said, "I don't even know the girl but she's gone somewhere in the Fairytale World and it's not in the World of Ever After."

"The narrators told me about somebody too! I asked, of course!" Maddie said, cheerfully. Raven's face lit up with hexcitement. "Please be Jeannie Lamp!" She hexclaimed, "And wherever after the hex the School of Fairytales is!"

"They didn't tell me where. Those silly narrators! Perhaps I shall ask them again!" Maddie hexclaimed.

"Narrators, where is the School of Fairytales? If it's right next to Wonderland, that would be swell! Oh! Tea time!" She poured a cup of tea for her and Raven as well as Apple. Apple took the teacup and smiled. "Thank you, Maddie." She said, "Wonderland tea is always the best." "Why, thank you!" Maddie said, "Or should it say 'you're welcome' because you thanked me? Anyway, I gotta go now! Have fun finding the School of Fairytales!" She then added, "Toodle-oo!"

Now, we have to go, Raven thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going, Raven?" Asked Blondie, " I hope it's not a bear's house! My mother screamed and ran out of that place. I wouldn't dare to go there!" "To the School of Fairytales." She replied, "Only if I had directions on how to get there."

"Nobody knows of such a place." Said Blondie, "But, I sure hope you find what you're looking for."

Raven smiled at the Royal. "Thanks, Blondie." She said, "Just please don't get this on the air. It will probably be very bad for Ever After High, and Ever After for that matter."

"But you're the Queen of-you're the daughter of the Evil Queen, you're meant to cause chaos."

"Blondie, I am not the person my mother was. I am not evil and I will never be. I know that most of you will never understand and that's OK. But, I will never poison anybody ever after."

Then, she was on her way to find someone who knew the directions to the School of Fairytales-so she could find Jeannie Lamp and set things right. So she could talk to her and find out what happened. She did not believe that she went 'poof' for just not following her destiny, she knew better than that.

"Hey, Raven!" It was Apple. "Hey, Apple." Raven said, "Do you happen to know where the School of Fairytales is?" she asked. "C'mon, Raven. You know better than to go somewhere you are not supposed to go!" Apple said. The daughter of Snow White gasped. "Could this be the sign that you are finally following your destiny? I mean, going against the rules is so evil! I'm so proud of you, Raven!" Raven rolled her eyes. _Regular_ _Apple_ , she thought. "Are you going to help me or not? "She said. Apple then snapped out of it. "Oh, yes!" she said, "What do you need?" Raven sighed. "I need you to ask your magic mirror if it has directions on how to get to the School of Fairytales." "Just to talk to someone you are forbidden to talk to in all Ever After? No, Raven. That would be against my destiny to fail and you know as well as I do that the daughter of Snow White cannot fail-just to help the-!" She shuddered. "The daughter of the Evil Queen!"

"I'm sorry to say this, Apple, but if we are the friends that I am thinking we could be-that's not right-I meant the friends that we are. Anyway, if we are the friends that I am thinking we are, wouldn't you at least try to help? I understand that you feel quite strongly about this, but couldn't you just at least try? I am not evil now, so why would I ever after be? If you truly cared about my well-being instead of a stupid destiny set up for me that I don't give a darn about, then-!" She then looked at Apple's face. "I'm so so so so so sorry, Apple! I didn't mean to! I-I was just mad. P-please don't cry!"

"You royally are evil." Apple said under tears. "I said I'm-!" Raven heard the tone of her voice and stopped. "I'm sorry. I royally hope you can forgive me. I was dumb-very dumb…if I could ever after…" Then, she broke down. "Raven, are you-crying?" Apple asked. She nodded. "A-are you OK?" She asked, "Is it something I said? Or-?" Raven wiped her tears and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you." She then remembered something. "Um….. …if you don't mind, can you ask your magic mirror about the School of Fairytales and Jeannie Lamp-er, the directions to the School of Fairytales and maybe where we could find Jeannie Lamp when we're there. If you could, that would be nice." Apple nodded, happy to help her so-called friend (Apple still thinks that Raven is the next Evil Queen without doubt and will continue to push her into following her destiny after the whole favour-asking for directions and information on where to find the supposedly 'poofed' Jeannie Lamp as well as bringing her to the School of Fairytales just to speak with this Jeannie Lamp).


	4. Chapter 4

"Magic mirror, may I ask you something?" "You may ask me anything, Apple. You know that." "Yeah…" she said, "Silly me." She glanced back at Raven who gestured for her to go ahead. The princess cleared her throat. "May I get directions to the School of Fairytales?" she asked. She hesitated. 'What if I don't get an answer at all!? She thought, 'Then, what will happen to my story-my happily ever after!?' To her surprise, the magic mirror answered.

"Right past Mirror Prison." Said the magic mirror. Apple gasped, looking to Raven for an hexplanation even though she was well aware of what was ahead. Raven hesitated, then finally spoke. "My mom is there." She said, "And she probably hates you-. I royally hope we don't run into her." "Right" Apple said, "You of all people don't want to run into your mom because she is capable of making you into the Evil Queen you're meant to be." Raven nodded. "Somewhere along those lines." "I don't believe it." Apple said, "Right next to Mirror Prison. I knew something was fishy about this. I'm not going. I'm not falling under your trap." "But it's not a-." Raven said, "I'm not doing this for my mother, I'm doing this for Jeannie Lamp. And somewhat for Ever After, so hang in there. I know we can get through this together."

"You don't have to do this, Raven. I know who you royally are. Just follow your destiny even more and we'll be fair and square. Give me the poison apple so I can fall asleep until Daring finds me and kisses me-like you were meant to do. Cut the nice act, Raven. It's not what you're meant to be."

"I don't care who I'm meant to be." Raven said, "I just want you to be happy as well as all the others at Ever After High. Even after treating me rudely, I still consider you a friend because fairytales make mistakes, too. Just suck it up and accept that you're not perfect and neither am I-nobody in the World of Ever After is. And I'm deeply sorry if you cannot understand that. After all, I am the daughter of the Evil Queen. I'm practically shunned all the time so it doesn't bother me one bit. Not only just a little, so lay it on me. All I want is to help a fellow fairytale so if you could return the favour and help me out for once upon a time, that would be great. Thank you, Apple, for listening to my long lecture. Thank you." Apple nodded.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Now, we have to go to the School of Fairytales." Raven said, "Just follow my lead and I won't let anything happen to you."

Apple hesitated once upon a time again. "OK." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

So the girls were on their way to the School of Fairytales when they bumped into Cerise Hood's and Ramona Badwolf's dad. "Hello, Mr. Badwolf!" Apple said, cheerfully. "We don't mean to be bothering you." Said Rave , "But do you happen to know where the School of Fairytales is?" "And no tricks!" Apple added. "Apple, maybe he's good." Raven said, "He did marry Little Red Riding Hood and had my friend Cerise." The daughter of Snow White nodded. "Fairy well." She said, "Do you?" Mr. Badwolf smiled, pointing in the direction that Apple and Raven must go.

"Thank you!" they said. And they were on their way.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Raven whispered. "I still don't trust him." Apple said, "This place is beyond creepy." "Well, what do you hexpect? Mirror Prison is just up ahead."

"Mirror Prison!" Apple said, "That's it!" "What's it?" Raven asked, even though it was obvious. "Remember a my magic mirror told us? That means we're getting close!" Apple hexclaimed with squeals.

From the up window of Mirror Prison, the Evil Queen was peeking out. She was beyond annoyed to see her beloved daughter with Apple White. She demanded that Raven come there at once upon a time. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew this was about Apple tagging along and that there was going to the usual talk of when she was going to give her the poison apple.

She eventually approached the window. "What do you want, Mom?" she said. "Bring me the girl! I want Snow White's daughter!" Raven was angry. "No! I will not let you hurt her!" "If you will not follow your destiny, I will kill her before your fairy eyes!" Apple screamed, horrified. "You wouldn't dare!" Raven said. "Try me." The Evil Queen responded, "Follow your destiny or I will do it myself!" Raven couldn't take it anymore. "I said no!" she shouted, magic surrounding her, "If you kill my friend, I will have to die!" "There has to be another way!" Apple cried. "Perhaps there is." Raven said. "There is no better way!" said the Evil Queen, "Either way the girl dies!" "Oh yeah." Raven said, "Wait 'til you hear this-I wish that we could go to the School of Fairytales, forget about Mirror Prison and my despicable mother!" "Your wish is my command." Said a voice.

Then, Apple and Raven were teleported and forgotten the whole incident that had just happened. I doubt the Evil Queen did, but that's for another chapter. For now, let's see how they are discovering their surroundings.

"The School of Fairytales." Raven said, "It's so beautiful in person." "Indeed it is." Said a voice. Apple jumped. "Who was that?" she said. "I think it's Jeannie Lamp." Raven replied. "You must be joking, Raven. Jeannie Lamp went 'poof' a long time ago. You heard the magic mirror-you are to never talk about it." Raven rolled her eyes. "You're overhexaggerating." Raven said, "Relax."

Then, a figure popped out of nowhere. It was not blue like you were thinking, but rather humanlike with a regular skin tone and what seemed to be fancy genie clothes. Apple was surprised and speechless, looking back and forth from the images in her hextbook and on her MirrorPhone to Jeannie Lamp in the flesh. She was fairy astonished, but Raven went up there like a pro. She was asking questions and chatting up a storm. It was kind of impressive, royally.

"Where did you go?" she asked, "Whatever after happened to you? If fairytales don't go 'poof', why didn't I ever after see you until now-why haven't ANY of us seen you? Please tell me, Jeannie. After you granted my wish, I need you to help me on something that caused me to come here. I wanted to come here to sort things out and maybe, just maybe, you could come to Ever After High with us."

"Now that you mention it, a lot of those questions do have to do with Ever After High." Jeannie Lamp said, "And if you guys are from there, you have no intention of listening to this story."

"All the good reason to tell us." Raven said, "I need to know so I can help you. A fairytale in need is always good. And I'm right here if you need it. Go ahead. I'm listening. Jeannie Lamp sighed. "If I must….." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I did go to Ever After High once upon a time before I rewrote my destiny. I was favoured by all because of my destiny, but on Legacy Day, it all changed. Other fairytales didn't like me due to the fact that genies 'cannot grant 15 wishes and only allowed to grant 3.'"

"Wow, that's terrible!" Raven said, "I had no idea!" Then, she gestured for Jeannie Lamp to continue.

"Indeed." Jeannie Lamp agreed and went on, "For your next questions, I don't believe that we go 'poof' either, but in my time, I had no choice but to be banished to somewhere. I know it sounds terrible, but they had a choice to either sentence me for life in Mirror Prison or bring me here. Giles Grimm did not want me to suffer, possibly being a Rebel himself, so he brought me here-so I can live my own Happily Ever After."

"So, you didn't go 'poof'?" Apple commented, "How disappointing. Whatever after child of Aladdin was waiting for you must have been-." "Apple!" Raven said, "What's your problem? You're not supposed to diss on someone! If you wanna talk going 'poof' and destinies not being followed, keep doing it to me, because it doesn't bother me! But it might bother Jeannie Lamp!" "Oh! So, you're meaning to tell me that this is all about her now!? This is the last straw, Raven! After I helped you by asking my magic mirror all those questions I wouldn't dare ask normally, Raven! Or should I say the daughter of the Evil Queen!"

This irked Raven. "I am not my mother!" she yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Jeannie Lamp yelled, breaking the argument between the Royal and the Rebel, "Why can't we just stop pushing each other's buttons and forget about it already! Royals and Rebels have been quarrelling for years now and I don't know if it's ever after gonna stop! Just make up and get on with your lives!"

"I'm sorry, Raven." Apple said. "Don't get so hung up on it."Raven said, "it's only an accident. But, anyway, it's always OK, Apple. I forgive you." She held out her arms for a hug, hoping that Apple would give in. As always, Apple had hesitated first and eventually gave in. "I'm sorry, too." Raven said. "It's OK." Apple said. And the friends hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Ever After High…..

"Dad, I have a question." Cerise said. "Maybe I have an answer." Said Mr. Badwolf. Cerise sighed, taking off her hood since she was alone with her father. "Where did Apple and Raven go?" she asked, "They've been gone for ages!" "I believe they have headed to the School of Fairytales." Mr. Badwolf replied. "You mean where the Jeannie Lamp that we've been studying is?" Cerise asked. Her dad nodded. "Will they ever after come back? I miss them already." "Everything will be alright, dear." Mr. Badwolf assured his daughter, "They will be back. I'm sure of it." Cerise sighed, putting her hood back over her wolf ears, "I sure hope so. I don't know what we'll do if something happens to our prized students-er, friends."

She walked off just to find her roommate, Cedar Wood. "I cannot tell a lie." She said, "I am just certain that they are OK." Cerise smiled. "Thank you, Cedar." Cerise said as they walked to their dorm room. It was time for bed and everyone in Ever After High was sleeping. But for our girls, their dorm room was empty due to the fact that they were staying with former Ever After High student Jeannie Lamp at the School of Fairytales.

"Now that you two have made up, it is getting late so we must not the sack." Said Jeannie Lamp. "Where are we going to sleep?" Apple hexclaimed, "There is nothing more comfy than my royal red apple bed!" "Get over it, Apple." Raven said, "This is going to be our life for a couple of days. You need to get used to it. This is not our dorm room at Ever After High, but I assure you that it will be equally awesome." "You got us into this mess, so you better know a way out!" Apple said. "If I did, we'd be back at school, wouldn't we?" Raven said. Apple didn't know what to say. She sat on the couch waiting for when Jeannie Lamp was going to show them where they were staying for the time that they would be away-away from the World of Ever After-away from all of their friends. She just couldn't take it. "We are leaving tomorrow." She said, "For the fairest one of all says so." "You don't know the way out either, don't you?" Raven asked. Apple sighed. "I guess I don't." she said. "Don't give up hope yet, guys!" said Jeannie Lamp, "Check out your own room that you two are destined for." "I'm sorry, Jeannie, but is that supposed to be a joke? I'm writing my own destiny." Raven said. "I'm afraid so." Jeannie Lamp said, bringing them inside. "Wow!" Apple said, "Look at this place! It's so perfect! A triple bunk for every single fairytale in here: me, Raven, and you! I just have a feeling that this is gonna be fantastic!" Apple smiled, getting ready for bed. She set down her magic mirror and asked it what pajamas she should wear on that perfect night. The magic mirror, as always, went with the royal red apple coloured gown. "Then the royal red apple gown it is!" Apple decided, "I like this one too, Mirror! You sure have good taste!" "Thank you, Apple." It said. "Night, night, Mirror! Oh, and you too, Raven! How 'bout you too? Night, night, Jeannie Lamp!" She got on the top bunk, Raven on the middle and Jeannie Lamp on the bottom. Good night, fairytales!


	8. Chapter 8

The birds began to chirp and up went Apple White, satisfied by the sound of the birds. "Good morning, birds!" She said. She then climbed down the ladder. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads! The birds are singing! It's officially dawn! Isn't that simply amazing?" "Sure is." Said a sleepy Raven Queen, still awaiting the alarm. Apple stood in front of her magic mirror, trying to decide on a dress for the day. "Which one do you prefer, Mirror?" she asked, holding up two dresses that she found in the closet, "I royally must look my fairest!" "The first one." The magic mirror replied. Apple took off her nightgown and set it to the side. She then stepped into her signature dress and nudged Raven and Jeannie. "Wake up!" she said. Raven sighed, getting out of bed. Apple looked at Raven's black and purple hair and shook her head. Raven had a bedhead. Raven woke up and took off her purple nightgown and set it to the side as well. Then, she put on her signature dress. She brushed her hair and smiled. Now The birds began to chirp and up went Apple White, satisfied by the sound of the birds. "Good morning, birds!" She said. She then climbed down the ladder. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads! The birds are singing! It's officially dawn! Isn't that simply amazing?" "Sure is." Said a sleepy Raven Queen, still awaiting the alarm. Apple stood in front of her magic mirror, trying to decide on a dress for the day. "Which one do you prefer, Mirror?" she asked, holding up two dresses that she found in the closet, "I royally must look my fairest!" "The first one." The magic mirror replied. Apple took off her nightgown and set it to the side. She then stepped into her signature dress and nudged Raven and Jeannie. "Wake up!" she said. Raven sighed, getting out of bed. Apple looked at Raven's black and purple hair and shook her head. Raven had a bedhead. Raven woke up and took off her purple nightgown and set it to the side as well. Then, she put on her signature dress. She brushed her hair and smiled. Now _that Jeannie Lamp is OK, maybe we can find our way back to Ever After High,_ Raven thought. And then she smiled, looking around at the School of Fairytales. But not quite yet.

Jeannie Lamp finally awoke and asked the two what they wanted for breakfast. Apple smiled. This was a piece of cake. "Apple oatmeal!" She hexclaimed. "What is with you and apples?" Raven asked, knowing that her comment was not necessary. "If you must ask, I royally cannot resist apples! Anything with apples I love! I would die for a poison apple pie right about now." "Apple, I use my magic for good, remember? And if I ever after did make you an apple pie right about now, I know that the ingredients would not contain poison apples-that I know for a fact. So, relax and enjoy our time here. We won't be here fairy long. We're leaving tomorrow." Jeannie Lamp smiled. "Apple oatmeal it is!" she said, wishing up some apple oatmeal. "Sweet!" Raven said, "Could you do that to me too?" Jeannie Lamp smiled. "Your wish is my command!" she said. Then, she paused. "What would you like to eat this morning, Raven?" "I don't mind, royally." Raven said. "How does the same work?" Jeannie Lamp said. Raven nodded. "That's fine." She said, "But, I'm royally hoping that I can try making it because I still haven't returned the favour of you saving us." Jeannie Lamp smiled and gave Raven the recipe. "Knock yourself out." She said. "Excuse me?" Raven asked, "I'm not sure I understand." "It's an hexpression." Jeannie said, "It is not meant to be taken literally. But, it means to just go for it. I know that you are able to do this. I believe in you." Raven smiled and got to work, getting all of the ingredients out, including the container of Quaker Oats. And there were no poisoned apples to be seen. _Told_ you, _Apple_. She thought.

When Raven was finished, she was satisfied with her work and loved the taste of it. She begged Apple to try it and to her surprise, Apple refused. "I'm sorry, Raven. I just don't trust you. You are still the daughter of the Evil Queen. I'm sorry-fairy sorry. But, I just can't." "Apple, don't be that way! Everybody has a choice in the world!" shouted Jeannie Lamp, "And your choice was to be the next Snow White! Raven's choice is to not be the next Evil Queen! Can't you just accept it? Raven is a kind-hearted girl who will never be her mother! I didn't want to grant 3 wishes because I thought it was too little so my rewritten destiny expanded it to 15! We all deserve to have our own Happily Ever Afters and if you want to screw that, then be my guest! The world doesn't revolve around little miss prissy who thinks everybody would be happy if they would just follow their destinies like they're supposed to do. Let me tell you, Apple. There is no supposed to in this world anymore and you need to embrace it! If you cannot, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" "Jeannie, please." Raven said, "It may not look like it from the outside but I know on the inside that she is one of my best friends forever after. I cannot let you ask her to leave. You may be right about some of those things, but remember that she doesn't know-that's the way most of the students were raised at Ever After High-and no matter how much she does these things, I know in my heart that they are just accidents because even the purest of fairytales can make mistakes. And I know that after all these years. And I'm happy to call her my friend." Apple came to Raven. "But, Raven. I'm always mean to you, telling you that you should follow your destiny and don't even trust you on cooking. How can I be your friend? How can I be the daughter of Snow White if I am not the Fairest of Them All-?" "Don't go there, Apple." Raven said, "You are still the daughter of Snow White and are the Fairest of Them All if you choose to be. Like Jeannie said, everybody has a choice. No choice is the wrong one." "But, Raven-." Apple said. Raven shushed her Royal friend. "Accidents happen, you just have to accept it." She smiled, holding Apple's hand. "You're a good friend." She said, "I love having someone like you always by my side-until the fairy end."


	9. Chapter 9

After finishing their breakfast, the girls and Jeannie Lamp were relaxing on the couch when Raven announced that it was time that they should head back to Ever After High. "Before you go, you have 14 wishes left." Jeannie said. Raven sat back down on the couch. "14?" Raven was puzzled. "How? I mean-what was the first wish?" Jeannie knew that Raven would forget, it was all part of the wish. Then, she began to hexplain the first wish in detail, "On your way here-." She corrected herself. "On the way to the School of Fairytales, you ran into some trouble at Mirror Prison with the Evil Queen. She tried to get you to follow your destiny-to be the next Evil Queen. She said that if you didn't that she would do it herself and possibly-that's not right-kill Apple White. Knowing that you needed to save Apple and that there was another way, you wished yourselves out of the situation and come directly to the School of Fairytales. In the same wish, you also asked to forget about the encounter with the Evil Queen, which is for the best." "I apologise for asking too many questions, but, why?" "I don't know hexactly, but I believe that she is making up a plan to get revenge. So, be careful, alright?" Raven nodded. She nudged Apple and Apple nodded as well. "That's all I have to say right now." Said Jeannie Lamp, "I guess this is farewell. Remember that if you ever after come back, all 15 wishes will reset!" "Wait! I wish for directions back to Ever After High." Raven said. "Your journey will be fairy dangerous." Jeannie said, "Oh, be careful. Anyway, your wish is my command!" Then, the girls were wished out of the School of Fairytales. "Oh! And let me know if you run into any trouble on your journey back! I will be glad to wish you back to Ever After High immediately! It was nice meeting you! Farewell!" The girls smiled and waved goodbye. "Thanks for everything, Jeannie!" Raven called. "You're welcome!" Then, she added, "Go, Ever After High!" That made the girls happy that they have made a new friend. Apple wasn't quite sure that she would become friends with her since she was a Rebel like Raven, but frequent lecture s from Jeannie and Raven made Apple know that you can choose to be either Royal or Rebel, even if she still persists on following your destiny no matter what. The girls have both learned a lot from their time with their genie friend and were sure as hex that it would continue.


	10. Chapter 10

On the way back to Ever After High….

Raven held the map in her hand, letting Apple look at it too. "Oh great." Raven said, "We have to go through stupid Mirror Prison again." "But, remember what Jeannie Lamp said!" Apple said, "That she'd get us out of any trouble if needed." "Don't call on her yet." Raven said, "Not until an emergency-not until my mother starts toying with us. Got it?" Apple nodded. "Good." Raven said. The girls were on their way and sure enough there was the Evil Queen staring out her window of Mirror Prison, waiting to get revenge on her daughter and Apple White, but more importantly on her daughter-Raven Queen.

"Hmm..." She said, seeing the girls coming that way, "Back for more?" "No, Mom." Raven said, "We're just on our way back to Ever After High! What do you want?" "Ah, Raven." The Evil Queen said, "Feisty as ever after I see." Raven made an angry sound, when Apple calmed her down. Seeing the two get along even better than before made the Evil Queen even more angry. "So, what do we have here? This, of all fairytales, is your friend? Don't make me laugh! You imbecile! The daughter of the Evil Queen-my daughter would never be caught dead with a stupid girl like the daughter of Snow White! This is your last chance, Raven Queen! Or should I say Raven White!" The Evil Queen cackled loudly. She looked at Apple White. "So young and innocent. Apple White, the Fairest of Them All…...tsk, tsk, tsk." She used her dark magic to pick Apple up by her long blonde hair. "No!" Apple cried, "You can't do this! I don't care if Raven's your daughter or whatever after the hex she is! She's not evil and never will be!" The Evil Queen laughed. "Oh, I know that." She said, "That was her act ever after since she was born! She's an idiot, isn't she? Maybe she would like it if I did this!" "I would never like any harm that you to Apple and that's final!" "Oh, I'm scared. Fairy scared. See if you can get your stupid genie to answer now!" The Evil Queen was now holding Apple by the skirt of her dress. "Help, Raven!" Apple said, panicking. "I wish that we were back at Ever After High!" "Your wish is my command!" Said Jeannie Lamp's voice. With the wish, she released Apple back to the ground and brought them back to Ever After High. "You're welcome." They could hear in the distance.

At Ever After High, the girls were greeted with warm hugs and questions on where they have been. Apple shuddered at the thought that she had to deal with the Evil Queen holding her by the skirt of her dress. Was she to hexplain that to everybody so willing to see them back? Was she to tell them literally everything? Due to being back at school, were there still 12 left or did they automatically reset right after they entered Ever After High? There was one way to find out. "I wish to forget the recent incident." Apple whispered. Then, Jeannie Lamp granted it and all was well. The girls began to talk all about the School of Fairytales and Jeannie Lamp and how she was nice to them. "What do you think of Jeannie Lamp?" asked Blondie Lockes, "Do you think she went against destiny and went 'poof'?"

"That's what I thought at first." Apple replied, "But, I agree that she did go against destiny. I'm not holding that against her because in my heart I know that Jeannie Lamp is a kind-hearted and caring fairytale. She's a great friend. She chose to grant 15 wishes instead of 3 and it's not our place to judge. Royals, we have chosen to continue the tradition of Ever After High and follow in our parents' footsteps until Raven told us that it was OK to choose your side. We may have hexcluded her and didn't like her much at the time, but she is not evil and never will be. I have chosen to be a Royal, while I still have respect for the Rebels, mainly because you are all my friends. I don't care anymore if you are Royal, Rebel, hex, even Roybel!" She pointed to Poppy O'Hair, twin sister of Holly O'Hair. Smiling, Apple knew she was done. Headmaster Grimm was applauding Apple to a hextent which didn't seem like it was real applauding. He called Apple into the office and asked her why she sided with the Rebels-why she had gone against destiny and if she wanted to go 'poof'." "I don't side with them." Apple said, "I'm the daughter of Snow White for crying out loud! Why would I side with them anyway? Am I the crazy one here, 'cause I might be. I am not planning on going 'poof', I am planning to have my Happily Ever After still even without the villain in my story. Raven's choice was good, I know. I know because she saved me like a true friend and I will never forget that." "How do you know that you can trust Ms. Queen? She just so happens to be the daughter of the Evil Queen. She is meant to be hated and is not meant for these stupid acts of kindness. Your mission, Apple White, is to completely change Ms. Queen's mind, make her follow her destiny. It's a hard task because I have a feeling that this will get you nowhere, but you are the only one now who can do that. Save your own story in order to get the Happily Ever After that you know that you are destined for by the Storybook of Legends." "Headmaster Grimm, I have agreed with you all these years and I royally feel like the Royal vs. Rebels should stop. This isn't getting anywhere, either." "Apple White!" said the Headmaster, sharply, "You will make Raven Queen follow her destiny. You royally have no say in this. You have to do it in order to get your Happily Ever After." "Raven wanted her own Happily Ever After, why can't you accept that!? Everybody in the World of Ever After has the right to choose and I choose to follow my destiny, but if that means me having to force Raven into following her destiny, that's in the past. Haven't you ever after heard of-?" Headmaster Grimm cut her off. "Get out of here, Apple White! You are a disgrace to every single Royal at this school! Siding with the Rebels! Whatever after! If you think anyone will believe your fables, they won't as long as I'm here!"

When Apple had gotten out of his office, she headed to her dorm room, where she saw her roommate, Raven. "I have to admit." She said, "You had guts talking to Headmaster Grimm like that. Wow!" Apple had her head down and faked a smile. She just wanted to sit on her royal red apple bed and cry. So, she did. "Apple, is something wrong?" Raven asked, offering her roommate and best friend forever after a box of tissues. Apple refused the box of tissues and put her head into her beautiful, silky, white pillow. Raven patted Apple's back. "Please tell me what's wrong." Raven said, "It's not good to keep the feelings inside. I'm concerned about you." "Cut the act, Raven." Apple said under sobs. "What do you mean?" Raven asked, "I truly am concerned about you." Apple sighed. "I believe you, but nobody else does….. You're like a black sheep-an outcast-because you're nice and kind…. But, I don't know what I should do now. You're my only hope. Maybe I am a disgrace to the Snow White fairytale due to the that I never act like someone who is going to be the next Snow White…" Apple sighed and began sobbing more. "Apple, are you positive you're OK?" "Do I look like I'm positive!? I'm literally bawling my eyes out, thank you fairy much!" Apple shouted. "I-I didn't m-mean it l-like that!" Raven stammered, "P-positive meaning that um-are y-you sure you're O-OK?" Apple nodded. "Headmaster Grimm told me your intentions but I didn't agree. But, I guess I'm alright." She said, grabbing some tissues out of the tissue box. "Apple, you know that I have no intention of hurting you and becoming evil someday. Headmaster Grimm just likes to hear himself talk. He's never known life outside of being Royals, he's never known that life has different types of fairytales-the Royals and the Rebels. It's OK if you want to listen to him and force me to follow my destiny to get what you are destined for. But, this is your life, Apple. Choose what's best for you. You can still be the next Snow White and favour choice." "Then, I choose to be the next Snow White and still favour choice." Apple declared.


End file.
